The disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus that generates printing data, a printer driver that is installed on the information processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium on which a program of the printer driver is recorded.
An information processing apparatus typically generates printing data using a printer driver supporting an image formation apparatus. Some printer drivers allow driver setting that is set to be registered (for example, Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-227390